My Name is Ro
by Bookworm741
Summary: All the events in "Island Princess" in Ro's point of view. Hope you like! Subscribe, comment, read!
1. Left Alone

Chapter 1: Left Alone

_(Authors Note: This will follow the story line of the movie, but will not be the _exact_ dialogue.)_

Startled, I woke up. I was on a beach. How did I get here? Or more importantly, where was here? Was this where I lived? I tried to remember what had happened. The only memory I could bring up was a storm. I looked at my dress, tattered and shredded to rags. Did the storm do that? Or did the storm happen before my dress was ruined?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned and looked for the source. There, right in front of me, stood a big, blue bird. It had the most beautiful feathers. Then, from behind him, a little, red bear came. I stood up.

The bird straightened up, trying to look taller than me. "I'm Prince," he was cut off by the red one.

"Azul, she needs food, not a formal introduction," the red one explained. He turned to me. "I'm Sagi. Please do make yourself at home here on the island. Do you have a name?"

The blue one, Azul, looked offended. "I thought you said she needed food."

I heard my stomach growl, and knew he was right. I answered the question first though, "I don't know what my name is," I said to… Sagi?

"I see," Sagi said. "Is this yours?" He gestured to a trunk on the beach.

I shrugged. "I guess it could be." I walked over to it and examined it. Then I opened it and looked at the gowns and jewelry inside. "I think it is," I said, going through all the stuff. I then closed it and looked at the name on it. Part of it was cut off. "Ro," I whispered to myself.

"What's that?" Sagi said, suddenly on top of the trunk. He looked down at the name on the trunk. "Ro," he repeated. "It looks like that's your name." I nodded.

Lifting up the trunk, I realized it wasn't very heavy. I carried it up to the jungle in front of me. Azul and Sagi followed. Now where was the food?

As if answering my question, Sagi brought me a pineapple. It was the best tasting pineapple. I had juice running down the sides of my cheeks.

"So, where are you from?" Azul asked.

I swallowed my bite and thought for a while. "Am I not from here? This place feels like home." Sagi and Azul looked at me, expectantly. "If I'm not from here, I don't know. All I can remember is a storm."

Sagi was the one who spoke up this time. "I'll bet it's the horrible storm we had last night that you remember. Maybe it did something to your memory."

I stayed quiet. If I wasn't from here, then who was where I was from, and did they know I was here?

Pushing the thought away, I looked at Azul and Sagi. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked, putting the pineapple down.

Azul and Sagi looked at each other. The Azul spoke up. "We're going to take you on a tour of the island.

And they did.

The island was beautiful. I found a piece of white cloth and made a dress out of it. Then I took a dip in the small pool with the waterfall in it. I met some more animals and learned them all by name. I loved this place.

At night, Sagi and Azul took me back to the tree I ate the pineapple in. I laid down in a big branch that was like a cradle. I smiled and closed my eyes.

In my dream I heard a voice singing.

_Sun goes down,_

_ And we are here together._

_ Fireflies glow,_

_ Like a thousand charms._

_ Stay with me,_

_ And you can dream forever._

_ Right here in my arms._

_ It's magic,_

_ The way you're here beside me._

_ Close your eyes,_

_ And let me hold you tight._

_ Everything,_

_ That I could ever need,_

_ Is right here in my arms,_

_ Tonight._

Suddenly, I started to forget, like it was dying out.

_La, la, la,_

_ La, la, la,_

_ Stars begin to climb._

_ La, la, la,_

_ La, la, la,_

_ La, la, la, la, la,_

_ La, la, la, la, la_

Sagi and Azul woke me up. My face was wet. I had been crying.

"Are you all right?" Sagi asked.

I nodded. They would laugh at me if I told them I was crying over a song that I don't remember.

"Hmph," said Azul. "First night and you're already disturbing my beauty sleep." Then he huffed away and went back to his branch.

Sagi stayed, though. "Don't worry about him. He only thinks of himself at times. If you want to talk about something, I'm here."

I considered telling him. I decided I wouldn't tell him though. Instead I sang him the song. It calmed me down a bit. Then I closed my eyes hoping the person singing the song would show herself. I was disappointed the next morning...


	2. A Day on the Island

Chapter 2: A Day on the Island

I ran along the beach. Almost there…

"Aah!" I yelped as I was being toppled over. Tika had obviously caught up to me.

When I finally reached the finish line, I collapsed in the sand. Sagi, Azul and Tika lied down with me. The water from the ocean started to flow beneath me. It felt _so_ good on a hot day like this.

I sighed. "10 years."

Sagi looked at me. "What?"

"10 years," I repeated. "I've been on this island for 10 years." I looked at them. They looked worried. "It's been the best 10 years of my life!" I exclaimed. They all looked relieved. I decided to ignore it. I did, however, notice that no one pointed out that it ways the _only_ ten years of my life that I remembered. I wasn't going to mention it though.

Something caught my attention. It was just the regular island sounds, something you would hear everyday if you paid attention. Suddenly, inspired, I stood up.

"Where are you going, Ro?" Tika asked. She's been part of our group for a year now. She was the nicest animal you would ever meet, even if she was a lot bigger than the rest of us.

I grinned. "Don't you here it? It's the island making music for us!" I started running down the shore.

_Here on my island,_

_The sea says hello._

_Dolphins are waving,_

_Wherever I go._

_There's a song in the breeze,_

_And a home in the trees._

_Friends I can talk with,_

_Whenever I please_

My friends started to get the grip of it. Azul started to sing.

_Here on my island,_

_The playgrounds are great._

Then Sagi joined in.

_Slide every slide._

_And you don't have to wait._

Tika finished.

I started up again. And soon we were all singing together.

_There so much to be seen,_

_From a new trampoline._

_Finding adventures_

_Our daily routine._

_Birds and bananas_

_And comfy cabanas_

_And shell covered vases to fill._

_Coconut glasses_

_And mint with molasses_

_And pineapple patties to grill._

I smiled as I remembered the first meal I had here.

_Here on my island,_

_There's nothing but fun._

_Vines you can swing from,_

_A nap in the sun._

_There are mudpies to make,_

_And branches to shake._

_Treasures await_

_Any road that you take._

I started to climb up a hill.

_I'll take the high path._

Sagi started to walk down.

_And I'll take the low path._

We looked above at Azul in the sky.

_And I'll take the path_

_Through the sky._

I reached a river.

_I'll jump the river._

Sagi reached a mountain.

_And I'll climb the mountain._

Tika stood still.

_And I'll stay here,_

_Guarding the pie._

We all laughed. Leave it to Tika to think about food.

We all met back up and reached the waterfall. I remembered the first time I was here too. Wait, stop! Why was I thinking about the past. I was happy, remember. Yet I wondered again about the people who might be missing me. I tried to push the thought out of my mind. I dived perfectly into the water.

_Here on our island,_

_Our days are a dream._

_Hanging together,_

_We work as a team._

_And the magic extends,_

_Through our family of friends._

_Here on our island,_

_The fun never ends!_

"Last one in is a rotten papaya!" Azul yelled.

We all ran into the water laughing. But I pondered our last lines. Our family of friends… What if I had an actually had a family somewhere…

I was jerked back to reality when Tika yelled, "You're the rotten papaya, Azul!" I smiled. He always was.

I think Sagi saw me wondering about my family, but he didn't question it because right then I asked, "So who's up for a game of target?"

Everyone looked excited to play, as always. Target was our favorite game to play on the island. You drew four targets on four different trees, and the first to bullseye all of them won.

We all wandered off to find our favorite throwing fruit. Mine, as always, was bananas, Azul grabbed kiwi, Sagi grabbed strawberries and Tika grabbed some coconuts.

"Ready?" I asked, after we had the targets up. Not waiting for an answer I yelled, "Go!"

Everyone scrambled to throw his or her first one. I aimed mine perfectly. Bullseye. But I saw that Tika had gotten one too. I scrambled to the next one, laughing. Oh how I loved to play this game. I threw my banana and saw it collide with a strawberry on the bullseye. Sagi had caught up. Running to the next one, I saw Azul coming up on us too. This was still anyone's game. Planning it perfectly I threw my banana, only to have it barely beaten to the bullseye by a kiwi.

I fell to the ground out of breath. "Okay, Okay," I said, giggling a little. "You win."

I looked out at the sky. It was getting dark. "Maybe we should have dinner," I suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Tika showed us where she found her fresh coconut for target. They were delicious.

Then we all went to our tree and closed our eyes.

I hoped for the lady to show herself...


	3. Tika's Nightmare

Chapter 3: Tika's Nightmare

I awoke to the sudden sound that sounded like drums. What the…

Then I saw Azul fall in front of me. The tree was shaking and Sagi was already on the ground. Tika.

I climbed down the tree as fast as I could. I knew how bad Tika's nightmares could get. She was going to need all the support possible, and Azul wasn't likely to give it.

When I got to the bottom, Tika was yelling "No" in her sleep.

Then I heard Azul say, "Somebody doesn't care about my beauty sleep." Then he flew away with Sagi and me staring at him. I sighed. That was Azul for you.

I crept up next to Tika and put my hand on her. I felt bad for her. I knew what it was like to have Azul tell you that you have "interrupted his beauty sleep".

"Tika," I said, "Tika!" She woke, startled.

She looked ashamed. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

I smiled sympathetically. "It's okay," I reassured her. But Azul, of course, had to add his two cents to the conversation.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to rearrange hundreds of feathers," he said. I glared at him. Can't he ever just stay _quiet_?

Tika looked upset. I felt bad for her. Azul could just be… ugh… sometimes.

"I'll just stay up for a while," she said, starting to walk off. "Like all night."

"Me too," I said. I wasn't going to let her stay up alone. What kind of friend would I be then?

Tika looked happy. "Really?"

I smiled. I liked making Tika happy. She was the last one to join the group and I sensed sometimes she felt left out. I tried my hardest to make sure we included her as much as we could.

"We'll stay up together," I said, matter-of-factly. In fact, I liked staying up late on the island. It was so pretty to look at the stars and wonder who else was looking at them far away.

We decided to go the "Drop Off Mountain", as we called it. It was the perfect place for sitting and looking at the stars.

Tika broke the silence with a question. "Do you see them?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Uh-huh," I nodded. They were my favorite things to look at in the night sky. It reminded me that I'm not alone.

I pointed to the bright star way on the left. "That's your star," I said. The pointing to the one to the right of it, I said, "And Sagi's." Moving my finger to the right, I said, "And mine and Azul's." I said, finishing by pointing at the two bright stars to the right.

"He has two," Tika said with amusement.

I sighed. "He is royalty." She seemed to accept that.

"We're all together," Tika said. Maybe that's what she was worried about, that we wouldn't always be together. But what would ever tear us apart?

While I pondered this, Tika asked, "Can you sing me the 'Goodnight Song' again?"

Ahh, the "Goodnight Song", that's what we called the song I remembered in my dreams. It was Tika's favorite, and I loved singing for her. I hoped if I sang it more, I'd know where I learned it. So far, that hasn't worked.

I smiled. "Of course." Then I started to sing.

_Sun goes down,_

_And we are here together._

_Fireflies glow,_

_Like a thousand charms._

_Stay with me,_

_And you can dream forever._

_Right here in my arms._

"Where you learn that song again?" Tika asked, with a yawn.

"I don't know," I said, "I've just always known it." Well it wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't about to tell her I learned it in a dream.

_It's magic,_

_The way you're here beside me._

_Close your eyes,_

_And let me hold you tight._

_Everything,_

_That I could ever need,_

_Is right here in my arms,_

_Tonight._

"Sing me the other part too," she said. I knew this was her favorite part of the song. Secretly, it was mine too. If only I could remember the words to it.

"Okay," I said, "But you know I don't remember all the words."

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la,_

_Stars begin to climb._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la_

When I was finished, I heard snoring. I looked over at Tika and saw her sleeping sound asleep. I laughed a little to myself. I knew she would last the night. I patted her and thought about my family. Only this time, I didn't push away the thoughts. I welcomed them. I wondered if they had washed up on a different island somewhere. I thought of the reunion we might have sometime.

Then, I started thinking of what Tika was worrying about. Something splitting us up was impossible. But, then again, I was just thinking of my reunion with my family. That surely wouldn't split us up, would it?

It was too much to think about today. "Goodnight Tika," I said, and then I fell asleep too…


	4. The Strangers

Chapter 4: The Strangers

"Ro. Ro wake up!"

I woke up quickly. "What? What is it?" I said with urgency. I saw Tika standing in front of me, with Sagi and Azul beside her. I stood up and looked at them. They had an evil grin in their eye.

Suddenly, before I could do anything, Tika tapped me. "Tag! Your it!" And they were off running through the forest.

"So that's how it's going to be," I said to myself. "You'll be sorry!" Then I took off. Azul was probably flying and Sagi was probably climbing a tree. That left Tika.

I came to a fork in the path. I looked at the two paths in front of me. I didn't see anything unusually down the first path, or the second. I looked down the first path again and saw that a little branch had just been torn down. Tika had been here.

I ran down the first path, determined to catch up with her. She had been through here. I just knew it.

When I got to the clearing, I was caught off guard. They were all just standing there. This had to be some kind of trick. They wouldn't make it this easy, not after what they just pulled.

I quietly snuck up behind them. My target was Azul. It was to get back at him at what he said last night. Almost there…

"Gotcha!" I yelled. "Your it!" I grinned because I felt like I just had a victory, but Azul didn't even seem to mind. To tell you the truth, I don't think he noticed me at all.

"What are you all…" I let my sentence trail off. Something big was coming towards in the water. What was it?

I walked up to them.

Azul said, "I've never seen a floating island before."

Was that what it was? A floating island? I studied it. I guess it sort of looked like an island. I turned and looked at Tika. She looked worried. Is this what she was fretting about last night? How could she have known about the floating island before all of us?

"It's getting closer," Sagi said. Indeed it was. What would happen when it got here?

Mustering up all the courage I could I spoke. I knew Sagi and Azul wouldn't like what I had to say either. "I think we should just ignore until it gets here. I mean, maybe it'll go away. Azul, you're it."

Tika gave me a smile of gratitude and we all ran into the forest.

Eventually, Azul got Sagi, but that was the end of the game. Right then, someone and someone else walked onto the island in a mini floating island. The one was singing something, but I couldn't make out the words. My friends, however, started to sing their own song.

_It has no trunk,_

_It has no tail._

_It's not a fish,_

_It's not a whale._

_It has no feathers,_

_I can see._

I joined in.

_I have to say,_

_It looks like _me_._

My friends took over again.

_It must be bad,_

_It can't be good._

_Let's run and hide,_

_I think we should!_

_Just close your eyes,_

_It goes away._

I jumped in again.

_This doesn't happen_

_Everyday!_

Why couldn't they see this was special? This could be our biggest adventure ever! However, when I looked behind at my friends they looked worried, especially Tika. Well, they can't hide from everything, I decided. I'm going to go see what they want here.

I set off determined to not let my friends get in my way. The one was looking at something. I wondered what it was.

Suddenly, the one in the back bumped the one in the front down our favorite ride. It was a fun slide that took you down to the crocodiles, but they weren't expecting it, so I'm sure it wasn't too fun.

I raced to the other entrance. I knew that Riki, Taj, Kiki and Fang didn't like visitors. It took them awhile to get used to me.

Suddenly, I heard Riki say, "That's all you got?" Oh, no. The stranger was trying to fight them. I had to get there quick.

Then I heard Taj say, "We've got you now."

I quickly grabbed the vine down and swung down to the platform above the place the strangers were standing.

"Riki," I said. I was just in time. I hated to think what might have happened if I hadn't gotten there in time. "Taj, Kiki. That's enough."

"Oh, come on Ro, just a little," Kiki tried to persuade me.

Something wasn't right. Where was…

"Fang," I said, seeing him trying to get to the one on the left, "Don't even think about it."

"Just a little bit?" asked Fang. The two strangers turned around to see him, looking surprised.

I heard one of them ask the other something. I couldn't hear it very well though.

I laughed, "No, not even a little piece." I shook my head. "Now swim along." They always listened to me. You just had to gain their trust. "Thank you," I called out as they swam away.

"Yeah, yeah," said Riki.

I sighed. He was impossible sometimes.

"Sorry about that," I said, turning to the strangers. "We're not used to visitors. Who are you?"

The one on the left looked at me in amazement. "Who are you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Come on. We need to get you out of there. Riki can sometimes change his mind. I quickly hopped off the overhang and swam over to where they were. As I got out of the water, I noticed the one on the left staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up again. What was going on with me? Why was I acting so weird?

"Uh, so if your careful, you can climb back up to the main forest from where you came. You just have to hold onto this vine. I pulled a vine out from under the brush. Our hands met and I pulled mine away. Stop acting like a fool, Ro, I told myself. But I couldn't help it.

"Right," the left one said, his cheeks turning red. He started to climb up with his friend right behind them. When they were up, I climbed up. When I got to the top, I saw the one who was on the left before was waiting for me. Act normal, I told myself. I grabbed his hand and acted completely normal, or, at least I think I did. If this stranger was going to make me act like this all the time, this was going to be a long day…


	5. The Choice

Chapter 5: The Choice

I started to lead the way back to the beach. I figured that was where they wanted to go. I was wrong, however, because when we got to the beach, the one who kept making me act weird protested.

"Please," he pleaded, "I don't want to leave. Just show me where you live."

I inwardly smiled. "Okay, but it's not much." So I once again started to lead the way, except this time to our tree. The other stranger followed, his nose still in his book, although I think he kept glancing at me curiously.

When we got to the tree, I turned to help them climb up. However, they were both already half ways up the tree.

"Nice place you got," I heard one of them call down. "Do you need help up?"

I laughed. Then I grabbed a branch and swung up. "I think I'll be fine," I said, smiling.

"I can see that," said the one who, once again, was making me act weird.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed my chest box. I walked over to it, knelt down and touched it gently with my hand. It held so many secrets that I didn't know how to find.

"Ro," he read, kneeling down beside me. "Is that your name?"

I looked unsurely back up at him. "I think so."

Standing up, he said, "So, you don't remember anything? Your family? Where you're from?"

Looking off into the distance, I said, "Sagi tells me I came from the sea, a long time ago."

Coming up behind me, he said, "Well, maybe a shipwreck."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something, something long forgotten.

"I don't know…" I said. I wasn't convinced. "I don't remember." And then I realized how many problems that was causing me, now more than ever. I mean, I couldn't even remember my own name.

Then, realizing something that I had said, he asked, "Who's Sagi?"

Smiling, I turned toward the jungle. "You can come out now! They won't bite."

One by one, they came.

"Sagi. Tika. And Azul."

All the sudden, the shorter one spoke.

"My goodness. A red panda, elephant and peacock, your highness."

Tika started walking over with Sagi on her back, with Azul right behind her.

"You saved us," the taller one said, "Now let us save you. Come back to my kingdom."

Save me? Why did I needed saved. I was perfectly fine here. I didn't need anyone to save me. I had Tika, Sagi and Azul. I had all this reasons I could say, but instead I said, "I-," I saw Tika come up from behind me. "I still don't know your name."

"Oh, how silly of me," the shorter one said. "May I introduce, Prince Antonio of the kingdom of Applelodia."

Azul immediately perked up. "Did he say Prince? Perhaps we're related," he said spanning out his feathers. He never gives up a chance to show off. "I mean everyone knows that I'm a Prince. How could I not be? And now I've met one of my kin! How exciting!"

"Okay," I say, interrupting him, "Okay Azul, we get it. He's a Prince, you're a Prince."

Then the taller one, Antonio, asked, "You really understand him?"

I was taken aback. "Yes, don't you?" I wasn't weird was I?

"Well, all I hear is bwabubarah-bwabarah-bwoouooh."

Azul turned his head appalled. "Hmph, I don't sound anything like that!"

"Now Azul, don't get upset," there was me, being the peacemaker again.

The shorter one seemed excited at this. "Extraordinary! Talks to animals!" Was he making fun of me?

I had no time to worry because Antonio said, "This is Fraiser. My friend and royal sidekick."

"I have so much to ask you," Fraiser said. Maybe he wasn't making fun of me. Maybe he was just curious.

"Ro," Antonio said, "Come with us. To civilization." At that moment I would of said yes in a heartbeat. Just the way he looked at me sent chills through my mind.

"Civilization?" I said. It sounded so nice and sweet on my tongue.

"What lies beyond the horizon." Hadn't I always wonder what was beyond the horizon? "A world of people like you and me." A world with my family in it.

I was about to say yes, but I saw Tika and I knew I should think about it more.

I smiled at Antonio and said, "I'll think about it."

He looked relieved I was considering coming with him.

"Well then we better head back to the ship," Fraiser said.

Antonio smiled at me and said, "Until we see each other again tomorrow."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I watched him leave. Once we saw them on the beach out of earshot, Tika said, "Your not really going to go, are you?"

Sagi was staring at me intently. If only they could understand. I've been wondering about my family for 10 years and Antonio was offering me a chance to find them. But, of course, I couldn't tell them that. If I told them that, they would feel like I thought they weren't my family too.

"I don't know," I said, confused. With that I hopped out of the tree and went towards the mountain. When I got there, I sat down. Why was everything more complicated all the sudden?

I heard Tika come up behind me. "Are you really thinking of leaving?"

She really wasn't going to let this go, was she? The problem was, my answer was the answer she didn't want to hear. So I decided to say nothing. However, she took the hint.

I turned and looked at her. "You can't mean it, Ro!"

I saw fear in her eyes and I felt bad, but the truth was, right now, I really didn't care what anyone said. I had to go, I just had to.

"I think it's a great idea!" Of course. Azul jumps at doing anything to do with a Prince, even if that Prince insulted him.

Then I saw Sagi look at me with great worry. I sighed. Maybe I _should_ stay. I mean, if I left, I would hurt them. But if I stayed I would hurt Antonio.

Realizing what I just thought, I was appalled. I knew Antonio for a day and I was more worried about hurting him than my friends.

Again, I had to correct myself. Family. My friends were my family.

Unless, of course, I went to the civilization and found my family. Which, led to me hurting my family here.

Why couldn't they just be happy for me?

_Because they're afraid of losing you_, said the voice inside my head.

"Ro?" Sagi asked, bringing me back down to Earth.

That was just like Sagi, the happy-medium. Except right now he didn't sound so happy. He sounded so serious. Why did this have to be serious?

I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to get it out. I looked behind me at the horizon.

_Where is the land I come from?_

_Who lives were I was born?_

_Why does my memory start with a storm?_

_What if I have a family,_

_Somewhere beyond the sea?_

_Could there be someone there missing me?_

_Tell me,_

_Why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping,_

_Inside me._

_Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide?_

I thought about what I just sang, and I knew I had decided. They knew too. And right before I went to sleep, I remember Tika looking upset.


	6. Civilization

Chapter 6: Civilization

The next morning, Antonio came back the island alone.

"Fraiser is busy, so I thought I'd come back by myself," he said. Then speaking directly to me, he said, "Have you made your decision then?"

I nodded. "I will come with you to civilization, but only if my friends come too."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When we finally got to the ship, I was amazed. How could something so big, float? It was so interesting and I was absorbed. But there are bad things about learning things new.

As I looked back at the island, growing smaller by the second, I could feel my friends tense. I turned away and looked at Antonio.

_Why does he look through circles?_

_Why does he hind his feet?_

_Why do I feel so shy when we meet?_

_Is this the tree he sleeps in?_

_What does he see from there?_

_Could there be new horizons to share?_

_All these _

_Questions keep churning and burning,_

_Inside me,_

_What are these feelings I feel when he's here by my side?_

_I need to know these answers._

_I need to find my way._

_Seize my tomorrow._

_Learn my yesterday._

_I need to take these chances._

_Let all my feelings show._

_Can't tell what's waiting,_

_Still I need to go._

_I need to know._

I sighed and walked to the main part of the ship. Should we be there by now? It was taking awfully long. Wasn't it?

What did I know anymore? I left the only home that I've ever known, brought my friends with me, was looking for my family who didn't know how to find and I had strange feeling towards someone I didn't even know. What was wrong with me? I used to always have good judgments.

But maybe this was a good judgment, even if my friends didn't think so. Maybe this was what I was supposed to do. Find my family.

I went over my problems again. I couldn't go back and I couldn't bring my friends back. That left the strange feelings and finding my family. I couldn't very well look for my family on the ship. So I'd have to work on my feelings.

First, I had to figure out what they were. Antonio was at the front of the ship looking through his circles again. (Was that normal?) I took a deep breath and marched forward. If I wanted answers, I knew I'd have to ask him directly.

He heard me and turned around. My heart fluttered and I hesitated.

_Stop that._ I commanded myself. Why was I acting so dumb?

"Ro," Antonio said, "Is there something I could help you with?"

His smile made my insides feel weird. My heart was fluttering. I felt my face flush red.

_Stop it._ I commanded myself again.

"Actually, I-I was wondering," I said. Well here goes nothing. "I was wondering… What are you looking through?" _Chicken!_

Luckily, he took my stuttering the wrong way.

"Oh, this?" He held up the circles. "It's called a telescope. It's a new invention. Nothing to be ashamed of not knowing about."

If only I said what I wanted to say.

After Antonio turned around and walked away, I couldn't bring myself to confront him again. Not after what I just experienced.

I turned to walk to my cabin. Maybe there would be a use for a "bed". I thought my tree back home was nicer, though.

_Home._

The thought made me want to cry. I couldn't cry, not with Antonio there. I just had to make it to the cabin.

I started walking towards the door when I heard my name.

"Ro?"

It was Tika.

"Ro where are you going?" Tika asked.

_Act like nothings wrong_.

"I'm just going to my cabin. I'll be right back." It wasn't a total lie. It wasn't the total truth either. It hurt not to be totally honest with Tika.

"We'll come with you then."

Sagi and Azul. Should have known they would have been close behind.

"Actually, I was going to get some sleep," I admitted. "I didn't get much last night and I'm really tired from all the excitement today."

Tika looked upset, but Sagi stepped in.

"We understand Ro. Go get some rest."

I smiled with gratitude to Sagi. Then I turned and walked into my cabin.

The bed was the only thing the room contained. I'd have to deal with that later.

I crawled into bed and felt the tears stream down my face. I immediately fell asleep.

I dreamt of the lady again. She was singing to me in the sweetest voice yet. I yearned to see her face, but it was still blurry. One thing was different this time, though. This time it seemed like we were on a ship. I pushed away the thought. It was just because I was on a ship right now.

I woke up and it was beginning to turn dark. The colors in the sky were so beautiful. There were mixtures of reds, purples and oranges.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Antonio was now beside me.

"Yes. On the island, we would see the most beautiful sunsets," I said.

He smiled.

"Ro, you're up!" said Tika.

I reluctantly turned away from Antonio. "Hey Tika! Want do you want to do first?" _Good keep yourself busy. Tika needs you more now._

"Well… I found the perfect spot to do our relay," Tika said.

"Great! Go find the others and we'll get started."

Tika turned to walk away. I smiled a sympathetic smile at Antonio and followed her.

Hopefully Tika didn't notice I wasn't really into the game. I just wasn't feeling it. Telling Tika I didn't want to play would hurt her, tough, so I joined in. Besides, I couldn't talk to Antonio anymore. Not when he was sailing the ship.

Something must have clicked, though, because I found myself more and more involved with the game.

"I win!" I said as I came down. The ship had _the _best vines to swing on.

"Break!" called Azul. "My feather are getting too ruffled. If I keep playing much longer, I'll never be able to control them in the morning!"

I smiled. Good ol' reliable Azul.

I grabbed the nearest rope and swung myself around. I was now standing on the outside of the ship. I'd always wondering what it feel like to go out to the middle of the blue water (now I knew it was called the "ocean").

"Ro! Come here!"

What did Tika find now?

"Just look at this view! I know it's dark, but you can see it! Civilization!"

I looked to where Tika was pointing.

"You're right! We're almost there!" I hugged Tika. Finally.

I wanted to get a better look, so I climbed up to the top of the ropes. A few minutes later I noticed Antonio behind me on a different rope. He was looking at _me_. I blushed. Hopefully he couldn't see it though. It was dark…

The next morning Antonio came up to me.

"False alarm."

What did he mean by that?

"The ocean can often play tricks on you we still have a little ways to go before we get to civilization."

"Oh," I said. So much for getting my hopes up.

Antonio walked away and I turned back to the ocean. I saw dolphins passing us.

I waved to them. Dolphins were fun and easy to get along with.

As they swam by, I felt jealous. They were so free on the water. I was so… not.

Tika came up and stood beside me with Sagi and Azul. I smiled at them. We were going to be okay. I just had to keep telling myself that.

The next couple of days passed when we finally got the news.

"We're coming up to civilization!" Antonio exclaimed.

I studied the place. It had big, majestic buildings and people like me everyone. Tika noticed the same thing as me.

"No trees. No waterfalls. No beach."

"We just have to adapt, Tika," I tried.

"Just as long a we don't stay long."

I couldn't think of a response to that. Who knew how long it was until I found my family. If I found my family.

It was when we came to dock and I heard "Welcome home" did this place was in fact, my home.

_Welcome home, indeed._


	7. This is Not the Island

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! Anyways here's chapter 7 and I'm hoping to keep up with this better this summer! :) Hope you enjoy it! Please comment!**_

Chapter 7: This Is Not The Island

As we came into the little port, I noticed there were weird rock formations everywhere. I'd never seen them before on the island, so what were they? Whatever they were, they were _everywhere_. And in the center was a massive one.

"What do you suppose they are?" Tika asked. She sounded as helpless as I felt.

What was I doing here? I don't even know what those strange things are, while everyone else looks as if it's normal. I had no choice. Going into civilization without knowing seemed worse than just staying back at the island.

I saw Antonio standing a few steps away so I slipped to him quick over quick. He smiled when he saw me and I almost lost my nerve to ask, but I knew I had to do it.

"Uh, I have a question," I stammered. I felt stupid, but he looked intrigued so I pressed on. "Um, what are the rock formations?"

At this he looked bewildered. I felt my face grow warm. So they weren't rock formations.

I was about to flee from total humiliation, when he realized what I was talking about.

"Oh! Those are buildings." He said, quickly coming to my rescue. I quick took a look around and made sure no one was staring. No one was, except for Tika, that is.

"Buildings?" I questioned. Never in my life have I heard of a building.

Quickly realizing my situation, Antonio explained. "Like houses and stores. You live in houses and you get supplies, like food, from stores."

"Oh." I guess it made sense. But why would you have buildings instead of trees? And couldn't you get supplies from the forest? But I had a different question I wanted to ask first.

"What of that big one in the center?"

Antonio laughed. It was a nice laugh that made me feel warm.

"That's where I live. I'll be taking you there as soon as we get off the ship."

At that moment, one of the crewmembers called to Antonio for help.

"Uh, excuse me Ro. I have to go help him or we'll never be able to leave the ship." And before I could ask any more questions, he left.

I walked back to the others and reported what he told me.

"Buildings," Tika said softly. And we just looked at them in awe.

Not to long after that, I saw a green flash appear in front of me. I looked down and saw a little green bird that must have hit the sail and fallen.

Bending down, I picked up the little bird, which fluttered into my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't let him fly away while he was hurt.

"Good as new," the little bird said. I smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Your welcome." And he flew off to who knows where. And under my breath I said, "Be free."

Tika might have heard me because then she looked at me weird.

And then we pulled into the port.

"Can you believe your eyes?" Azul asked. And although it could have been towards anyone, I could tell it was for me.

"Everyone's like me!" I confirmed it. I was home, in a sense.

Tika huffed. "But nobody's like me."

I looked around. It was true. Nobody even looked slightly like Tika.

"Lets go home, Ro." I listened to the desperation in Tika's voice and I almost gave in. I almost said "Okay". But then I remembered that there was someone out there missing me, and I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Wasn't it only several weeks ago Tika was telling us we needed a new adventure? Didn't she see this as one?

"Without exploring?" I asked. And the look on Tika's face said that I had hit the right spot. "That doesn't sound like you Tika."

She looked ashamed and she knew I was right. Exploring was Tika's specialty. She couldn't resist. Not even here.

Then Tika looked down. She didn't look ashamed, so why the long face?

"What do you think?"

Oh. That's why. I turned to face Antonio. Why didn't Tika like him?

"It's so…" Think of a word. Think of a word. "Different." Different? I knew before I left the island it would be different! Couldn't I at least have said "majestic" or something?

If he noticed he didn't say anything. He just smiled and nodded.

"Looks as if we're ready to go onto land," he smiled and held out his hand to help me off. But before I could put my hand in his, Tika grabbed hold of my hand. I gave Antonio a sympathizing look and followed him towards the other end of the ship.

The path off the ship wasn't big enough for Tika and me, so Tika went first with Sagi and Azul on her back.

A man with strange clothing on (almost like the frills that were on dresses that came to the island with me) said, "Good to have you back, your highness." Your highness? I didn't think Antonio was that tall. Maybe that was just the way-.

"Good to see you too, Gerard," Antonio said, interrupting my thoughts.

Then, gesturing to Tika, Sagi, and Azul, he said, "What kind of – beasts – have you brought home this time?"

Azul spoke my thoughts.

"Did he just call us beasts? Beasts? I will not stand for this madness! I'll have you know I am from a long line of royal princes! I am not a 'beast'! Is there no respect here?"

By now, everyone was staring at them, so I figured I'd enter on a rope instead and smooth things over. No need to have Azul ruin our welcome.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked, hoping that would smooth over this whole situation. Unfortunately everyone was still staring. Great.

The man in frills (Gerard?) opened up the strange box.

"The royal carriage," he said gesturing for us to go in.

Azul huffed. "Finally some respect around here. This is the least you can do for calling me a beast!" There goes my smoothing over attempts.

Antonio looked at Azul questioningly, and then he looked at me.

"Translation?" Antonio asked.

Oh right. They couldn't understand them. I looked down, in embarrassment. I couldn't tell him what he really said.

"Azul likes riding in style," I said.

Tika and Sagi looked at me questionably, but didn't push the subject.

Then Antonio walked toward me and held out his hand.

"And now," he said, "For you."

I was about to run to him and never leave him. I reach out my hand to put into his hand. Almost there-.

Tika grabbed my hand. She looked at me with worried eyes. I reflected what I was about to do and – was I really going to do that?

Tika first.

I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go with Tika."

It hurt when I saw the disappointment in Antonio's eyes. They were so pretty, like a deep brown. Almost like a coconut-.

"Oh," he said hiding his eyes by looking down, "Of course."

With a nod, he turned and got into the carriage. I wanted to take it back. I wanted to be sitting in there with him and look into those coconut eyes and not see disappointment. But I couldn't let Tika down. Why was I even considering it? Family first.

My stomach lurched. Family. I was finally here, I could start looking for my family! But that wasn't what I meant when I said 'family first'. I meant Tika, Sagi, and Azul. I couldn't let anything get in the way of our family.

I hopped onto Tika with a new found smile on my face. As we followed the box (the royal carriage, was it?), I looked upon the new island we were on and smiled at all the possibilities.

Here, maybe I could find a way for me to have my island family, my birth family, and maybe even, if I were lucky, Antonio too.


	8. The Mini Tour

_**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time! There's really no excuse besides my laziness :P PLEASE FORGIVE ME! To make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Mini-Tour<p>

We followed the carriage on a path through the buildings. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people there were. I had lived my whole life believing I was part of an endangered race. And here I was, and my friends were the outcasts.

As we went through, people would turn and stare. I couldn't fend off the heat rising to my cheeks. I wasn't used to attention, and I decided quickly I didn't like it.

But soon, the buildings faded away, and we were making our way up a hill. Soon we came to the entrance of Antonio's home. The carriage led us through a beautiful site. All around us were flowers and an enormous pond. The heat was so great; I almost couldn't control myself from jumping in at that moment.

Luckily, Antonio got out of the carriage at that moment, directing her attention elsewhere. I couldn't help the big smile that crossed my face when I saw him. How come he could make me so happy without doing anything?

Then I noticed three little girls running down the steps to us. Who were they? Their outfits reminded me of the ones that arrived with me on the island.

All three of them ran up to Antonio and engulfed him in a big hug. This made my smile grow even more. He was so sweet and caring and…

What was I thinking? I barely knew him!

"We missed you," the one with brown hair said. All of them started giggling.

When they stepped back, the red haired one said, "Your hair grew so long!"

I studied his hair. It was a deep wavy brown. Something you could run your fingers through softly. I honestly couldn't image his hair being any…

Stop! These thoughts were really getting on my nerves. I'm sure he's not thinking about me in this way, anyways. I'm just the girl he found. Nothing truly special… right?

At this time, all three of them seemed to notice Tika stomping up the path. It was the blonde's turn to talk.

"Whoa…"

The brunette spoke again. "Who are they?" She said in such a sweet tone that I knew she was genuinely interested. Not like a lot of people I heard whispering in town about me. I smiled brightly at the little girl.

Before I could introduce myself, Antonio stepped in.

"Let me introduce my friend Ro."

He called me a friend! We've only known each other for a week and he considers us friends. I didn't understand why that made me so excited, but it was all I could do to keep from bursting in happiness. Instead, I just kept smiling.

"She grew up far away, on an island," Antonio continued. The little girls kept looking at me in deep interest.

I decided I should probably say hello. I hopped off Tika's back and did just that with a big smile.

Realizing he hadn't introduced us yet, Antonio faltered to do so.

"My sisters, Rita, Sofia, and Gina."

I laughed silently, thinking of how much each of their names reminded me of Tika's. I heard Tika stir at this too. When I looked over, I saw her trying to hide her amused smile.

Sagi decided to enter in style by sliding down Tika's trunk. I caught him and felt my smile become even bigger at Antonio's sisters' delight.

"Are these your pets?" asked Sofia.

I shook my head. "No, my family." I could tell Tika was satisfied with my answer.

The sisters looked at each other in surprise.

I kneeled down to set down Sagi. "Sagi." Then I motioned to Azul who just decided to come out of his royal carrigae. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Azul."

Of course, Azul demanded to be introduced properly. "Ro, if these are the people we will stay with, they need to know my true name."

"I'm sorry," I said, with a hint of a sarcasm. "Prince Azul Vasquez Tumorentha the Fourth." Just to make a point, he decided to reveal his feathers.

I heard all of the girl gasp and one of them say "a rainbow".

And then to Tika, who looked as if she was enjoying herself for the first time since we got here. "And little Tika." Tika proudly stepped forward as Rita went up to touch her.

"Little?!" they all said at the same time.

Then Rita said, "Such soft ears!"

Then Tika put her trunk out to Sofia, while Gina looked shyly at her.

"And the cutest nose ever!" said Sofia. This made Gina want to get closer to Tika. Then Tika tickled Sofia under her chin. Sofia backed up laughing.

Now Gina was intrigued. "Do it again!" she exclaimed. Tika looked as if she were enjoying herself, and I was glad she was. Maybe this could work…

Suddenly I felt a presence beside. I felt my skin heat up at his presence, but I tried my best to act normal. Probably not succeeding.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents," he said motioning me towards the castle door. I wasn't truly paying attention because his eyes were getting to me again. I just nodded and followed him inside.

When we walked inside, I was overwhelmed how big the castle was. It looked bigger inside than out.

"Follow me," Antonio said, taking note of my expression. "It's easy to get lost."

Why did it feel like jolts to me every time I heard his voice?

Before he could lead me any farther though, I figured I should ask him about some things first.

"Wait!" I called, as he turned to leave. An amused smile played on his lips. "What is this?" I gestured to a clear wall with wood lines through it.

He turned around fully and walked in my direction. "It's a window."

"A window? But why is there no air coming through?"

He laughed gently. "Not all windows are made of air," he explained. "You see, this is glass." He took my hand and had me touch solid wall. I half expected my hand to go through, and I noticed Antonio's smile grow bigger when I jumped when my hand hit.

"But, how is it made?" I asked.

I saw a puzzled look come across his face. I worried that I had just asked a dumb question again.

"I'm not exactly sure," Antonio answered. "I never thought it'd be important." Then he gave me a big smile and led me off.

Around every corner something new caught my eye. More than once, we stopped so Antonio could explain something to me. One thing that enhanced me was velvet. It was the softest thing I had ever felt, and reminded me a little of Tika. He also pointed out the marble, which I'm still not sure if I truly believe it's a real stone.

We had some smooth stones on the island, but none as smooth as this. Antonio laughed when I touched the ground to make sure it was real. I felt my cheeks burn up, and he quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said. But I could still see a glint of smile in his eyes.

Then he took my hand and I gladly followed him to wherever he might lead me.

"I think you'll like this," he said. It was then that I could tell he was trying to make up for his mistake. He cared enough to make me feel well. I could barely hold in my smile.

Then he took something clear in his hands that had been inside a small table along the wall. "Here," he said with a softness. Then he opened up my hand and place it in my hand.

"Glass?" I asked, remembering him explaining about the windows when we first came in.

He smiled. "No. This is a diamond. One of the rarest gems in the world. It's also unbreakable, unlike glass."

I stared at the beautiful gem until Antonio gently took it from my hands and led me a little farther down the hallway. I could hear some people talking inside the room.

Antonio smiled reassuringly at me. I realized that it must be his parents inside that room and the overwhelming sense to impress them took over. He squeezed my hands ever so slightly. "Wait here," he said. Then he swiftly turned and walked towards the grand door a few steps down from us.

When he reached the doors, he stopped and took a deep breath. I realized he was as nervous as I was about this.

Finally he worked up enough courage continue, Antonio pushed opened the doors and said in a pleasant voice, "Mother! Father!"

I felt a breath catch in my throat as I thought of how nice it would be to call someone that myself. Tears prickled at my eyes. Would I ever find who I belonged to?

"Oh," I heard a lady's voice say from inside the room, "Antonio, dear!"

I smiled. At least she sounded nice. Maybe that was enough to give me the courage to go in and face them.

Then I heard a girl's voice say, "And you're just going to ignore me?"

Antonio laughed and said, "How are you Tallulah?"

"Just fine, thank you," was the response.

I could do this. They didn't sound mean or nasty. I'm sure they would accept me and help me in my search for my own family. For the first time since I arrived at this strange new place, I began to feel hope.

"Good to have you home," said a masculine voice.

"Good to be home, Father," Antonio replied.

He didn't sound too scary. I could do this!

There was a pause in the conversation. Then Antonio spoke.

"I'd like you to meet someone special."

I felt my cheeks burn up. He called me special. Why did that mean so much to me?

Just then, I heard a voice from behind me.

"I could get used to this place."

Turning, I found myself in front of Azul and Sagi.

Sagi noticed my red cheeks. "Ro, are you feeling alright?"

Being caught blushing made me embarrassed, which caused my cheeks to flush even more. Stuttering, I answered, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

From inside the room, we heard Antonio say, "Her name is Ro."

I loved the way he said me name. Was that crazy? I mean, it was only one syllable. Nothing special. Yet, he just called me special, so…

I was over-analyzing things again.

"Ro?" I heard Antonio ask. Sagi and Azul looked at me expectantly.

"Well," Azul said. "Aren't you going to go in?"

Suddenly, I couldn't bring myself to move my feet.

"Well then, don't mind me," he said, as he passed me. I saw him stick his head through the door. "Whoa," he said. Then his whole body disappeared through the doorway.

Turning to Sagi, I gave him a pleading look.

Sagi sighed. "I'll get him." And then he disappeared too.

I heard Antonio introduce the two. "That's Azul. And this is Sagi." Then he said something I couldn't hear.

His mother said, "Oh, another pet for me?" Pet? "How charming. Don't you think so Tallulah?"

Then I saw Antonio pop out of the doorway and start walking towards me. My heart fluttered. I took a tiny step towards him. Then another.

"Don't worry," he said, flashing me a smile that made my knees go weak. "I'm nervous too." He held out his hand. I gently put my hand in his and caught my breath when we touched.

Here goes nothing.


	9. Meeting the Parents

**_A/N: And this chapter's procrastination award goes to... *drum roll* Bookworm741! **Whoo!**_**

_**"I would just like to say that I'm truly, truly, sorry I have won this award for possibly the ninth chapter in a row. I would like to thank life for being awesome and getting in the way. Without you this wouldn't be possible! I would also like to thank YouTube for tightening up on their Copyright Policies and my sisters for kicking me off the computer before inspiration strikes! Thank you again and please enjoy this chapter. You've waited long enough for it..."**_

**_In all honesty though, I am sooooooooo sorry for probably the LONGEST WAIT EVER for this chapter :( What's it been... five, six months? It's horrible, I know. And when I finally was strict on myself and forced myself to sit down to write it, what does YouTube do? Take the movie off! So then I had to record the movie on my iPad so I can now write it on there, where my sisters can't kick me off. And on the whole life aspect, first off, school started. Second: Marching Band. Enough said. (Oh and our football team decided to be awesome this year and do good so we had an extra long season. Yay. *she says sarcastically as she starts complaining about how flipping cold it was...*) Third: right after marching season was Drama and I was in both acts so I was at practice every night from 5-10.. and then I had homework on top :P Fourth: end of drama = start studying for exams! Yay! (she says equally sarcastic as she did about the long marching season.)_**

**_So as you can see, life has truly been awesome :P Maybe this ranting author's note will make up for it? And if not that, then maybe the long chapter? Please forgive me! I will try my hardest to update more! :) (Oh and a special thanks to Mariolka [did I spell that right?] for always kicking my butt into this. I owe you one!) ;)_**

**_(And did you like my speech? I thought it was quite clever) ;)_**

**_Now what are you still doing reading this extremely long Author's note?! GET READING! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chaptet 9: Meeting the Parents<p>

My first response to the room I just entered was "this is enormous". I took in the wall of windows and the grand staircase, faintly aware that Antonio was still grasping my hand. I tried my best not to care, but I couldn't help the small smile that had formed.

"Mother," Antonio said, "Father, I'd like you to meet Ro."

I could feel myself glowing from the fact that he just said that with so much care. When his parents gave each other sideways glances, however, I could feel him falter and my courage subside.

"Uh - Fraiser and I found her on an stranded island," Antonio struggled to continue, "probably shipwrecked years ago!" He made it seem as if I had had a hard life. Honestly, the island was great, but I figured this wouldn't be the time to argue that.

After a pause of silence, I realized this was where Antonio wanted me to speak up. I became suddenly nervous as all my assurances seemed to evaporate.

"Uh - hello," I started. Realizing I was supposed to say more, I said, "It's nice to meet you." I cringed. Even I could hear the nervousness in that.

Finally, Antonio's mother spoke up. "Welcome," she said warmly. I smiled relieved that I wasn't completely hopeless. "What an ordeal," she continued, her face turning to concern. "Alone for all those years."

"Oh I wasn't alone," I blurted out, "I had all the animals, and the dolphins, and-" My voice cracked on seeing the bewildered face of Antonio's father. "-The birds," I finished lamely. Inwardly, I was beating myself up. I really needed to learn to think before speaking.

Thankfully his mother didn't seem too fazed by this.

"Oh pets can be such a comfort," she said understandingly. Pets? Why do people keep assuming they're my pets. Frustration started to build up inside me. "I couldn't imagine life without my darling little Tallulah."

For the first time since entering the room, my attention was drawn to the white monkey in which Sagi and Azul were standing around. Azul decided to start a conversation with her.

"Where'd you come from?" Azul inquired. Sagi also turned to her in interest.

"Quite far actually," Tallulah started, "the South Seas."

Giddiness replaced my frustration. "We're from the South Seas too!" It felt a little more welcoming to have someone here from the same place we were.

Tallulah gave me a look of surprise, which turned into admiration. "You understand," she asked in wonder. When I nodded, she eagerly said, "My name is Tallulah, but you already know that."

"Nice to meet you," I said sincerely.

"You know," she said, "it's been quite some time since I've had someone to truly talk to."

"Really?" I said, shocked. I couldn't imagine not having someone to talk to.

"Yes, well, Danielle is a good companion, but she doesn't understand. She adopted me three years ago," she said gesturing to the queen.

"That long?" I asked in wonder. I couldn't go a day without talking to Azul, or Sagi, or even Tika. How could Tallulah go on? Didn't she have a family somewhere back home?

Instantly guilt swept over me as I realized I dragged the only true family I remember to an unknown place to find a different family. I tried my best to keep my face masked, though, as Sagi and Azul were watching me closely, or at least Sagi was. Azul was off admiring the view from this room.

"Yes, but I do miss my home island. All the nature and sereneness," she said sadly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know," I said nodding eagerly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh yes, my brother, Tamar, and I used to lie awake at night looking up at the stars. You can't see as many stars here."

"You should of seen the waterfalls back on our island," I stated. Just remembering the beauty of them made me feel even more homesick.

Tallulah looked like she was about to respond, when she stopped, suddenly. I realized she stopped because she was listening in on the king talk to Antonio. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but since Tallulah was listening in, I couldn't help myself.

"Now Antonio," the king said. Antonio was looking slightly disappointed. I wondered what they were talking about before. "I have some exciting news," the king started up again sounding very enthusiastic. I perked up my ears to hear better. "It causes for celebration!"

At that moment, I noticed a very pretty girl coming down the stairwell that was empty just moments before. I could feel my skin get hot and clammy when Antonio turned to look at her and their eyes met. Tears pricked the back of my eyes.

I would not, could not, let myself make a fool of myself in front of these people. In front of Antonio. I raised my head a bit and plastered a small smile back onto my face.

"Son," the king continued on, "I'm delighted to introduce to Princess Luciana." He paused, and then added, "Your bride to be."

I could feel my skin heat up again, but not in anger, nor jealousy. It was in pure embarrassment. How could I fool myself so? How could I let myself believe that Antonio might actually get fluttery feelings around me too? I realized I was being naive to believe anything of the sort.

Antonio looked up at his father in surprise. "My what?" he whispered.

I stood up, unsure what to think. Shouldn't he have known? And if he didn't, then was he truly sincere when he made me feel special?

No, I thought. It's dangerous to think such things. I'll only be hurt more if I believe in him still.

Still, he did seem to be caught unawares...

I could feel the hurt and confusion relate onto my face, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. It was then that Antonio looked back at me with a pleading look. I knew for sure then that he hadn't known. Some little part of me rejoiced, but most of me was still hurt.

"Welcome my dear," the king said bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you Prince Antonio," said Luciana also bowing. I was disappointed when I heard her talk. I was hoping she would seem unpleasant, but she seemed really kind. It made it harder to not like her.

Bowing, Prince Antonio said, "Likewise Princess Luciana." What was with all the bowing. Was that how I was supposed to greet Antonio when I first met him? If so, would he have chosen me over Luciana?

This was absurd. Of course bowing had nothing to do with the situation. They were all just being polite. And Antonio didn't choose anyone, I reminded myself.

Suddenly, Antonio turned to face his father. "Father I'm-" he said under his breath, but he was interrupted.

"Very excited I'm sure," his father finished for him. Then the king turned to the stairwell again and said, "And her mother, Queen Ariana."

I felt myself physically cringe as I watched Luciana's mother come down the staircase. Her face was all pinched and she had an air about her that exclaimed she was better than everyone here.

"An honor to meet my future son-in-law," Queen Ariana said in probably one of the most annoying voices while bowing.

"Your highness," Antonio said uncertainly, returning the bow. Again with the bowing. Then, once again turning to his father, he said under his breath, "Father, I am-"

"Overcome with joy, I'm sure," said the king, once again interrupting him.

I was starting to feel just as annoyed with him as I could tell Antonio was. Luciana seemed to notice it too, for she shifted uncomfortably.

"I can just see it," said that one of a kind voice. "Everyone gathered here for the Engagement Ball tomorrow night." A ball? They were going to bring everyone here for a big round toy? I shook my head in bewilderment. I certainly had a lot to learn about this culture.

"Tomorrow?" Antonio whispered to his father incredulously. I saw Luciana's face start to crease in worry.

Seeming to remember I was there, Antonio turned to face me with an apologetic look on his face. Tears were starting to brim again. What had I gotten myself into?

Before they could spill over, I dutifully walked out of the room as fast as I could. In my haste, I tried to remember the route we took to get to that room, and I became seemingly lost. As I stood facing a deadend, I let the tears finally spill over.

What was I thinking coming here? I just wanted to go back to the island where there was no Antonio and no Luciana. Things were much simpler there.

I heard tentative steps from behind me.

"Ro?"

Sagi. Somehow I knew I could always count on him.

"I was so stupid," I sobbed to him. "Stupid and naive."

"No," he replied gently."You did what you felt was right, and we could never hold that against you."

"Are you two just going to sit there, or are you going to see the rest of the grounds?" Azul said, suddenly appearing behind us. Somehow he had gotten ahold of some jewels and was showing them off. It looked quite funny. Funny enough, in fact, to make me laugh a little and lift my spirits. At least someone was happy with my decision to move here.

Turning to Sagi, I sheepishly asked him if he knew the way out, which, thankfully, he did. I took one step outside and instantly felt a little better. I decided I didn't like these "buildings". They made me feel too cooped up.

I flew down the steps towards Tika. As soon as I reached her, I enveloped her a large hug and related to her what had happened, leaving out my feelings for Antonio and the part where I broke down.

"What was I thinking?" I finished. "He belongs here. I don't." The conclusion was so simple, so why did it disappoint me so? I mean, I was originally from civilization, right? So shouldn't I feel a little at home here?

Everything was so complicated. All I felt was homesickness for the island. And at the same time, a sort of longing for Antonio. I couldn't have both, and I knew that. I also knew I wasn't ever going to be truly happy until I did.

I sighed. I knew the island was more important to me. Or at least I thought it was. Lately I had been questioning that.

One look at my friends who were looking at me hopefully answered my question for me. The island had been ten years of my life. No one, not even Antonio, could take that away from me. I owed it to my friends who had always been there for me to put them first.

I took a deep breath. We had to go back.

I let the fact settle in. With it settled a sort of disappointment. I didn't even get started on my look for my family.

But it didn't matter now. Things had changed.

"Can't you grow to like it?" Azul asked hopefully. But Sagi and Tika looked relieved at my decision.

I started to walk away to find some way to get back to the island. To home. In some ways I was dreading it, but then I thought of Antonio and Luciana together. Happy. And that was enough to force myself to keep walking. I had to keep walking until-

"Ro!" My insides shivered. If there was one thing that was going to stop me on this walk, it was this. I wanted to burst into tears right there, out of joy, out of dread. It didn't matter what he said, or how it made me feel, I was still going to have to leave.

"Ro wait!" said the voice again, maybe a little desperate this time.

I took a deep breath and turned around, and sure enough, there he stood.

Prince Antonio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright! Now you know what to do! Click that little box below and REVIEW! :)<strong>_


	10. Some New Friends

**_A/N: And so I'm back! Within the same month even! (I think that's some kind of record for me!)_**

**_Before you read this, there is one thing I want to point out. The pig couple (Lorenzo and Maggie) I lightly based off of the beavers in Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. So if you've read those books or seen those movies, maybe you'll see the resemblence :)_**

**_On that note, I'd also like to point out where I got the name Maggie from. It's quite simple actually. My youth group director's (who is probably the coolest guy EVER) wife just had her baby and they named her Magdeline Rose. Isn't that sooo pretty? :)_**

**_And now back to your usually broadcasting! Please enjoy this chapter! :)_**

* * *

><p>Our eyes met, and I felt my body go clammy. We quickly averted gazes. Now that he got me to stop, he had to search for his words. He was obviously as uncomfortable with this situation as I was.<p>

"I," he said, shifting. Then he looked up, and we gave each other wary looks. "I had no idea," he finished lamely.

Tears stung my eyes at the confirmation of what I already knew. I tried telling myself it didn't make a difference because I had already come to that conclusion myself. But the truth was, for some reason, hearing him tell me that, it made a world of difference.

He cared enough about me to let me know he wasn't leading me on earlier. Did that mean he actually, truly cared for me?

I shook my head, trying to physically rid my head of the thoughts. I didn't think I was ever going to understand Antonio, or any other human for that matter.

"Thank you for showing me civilization," I mustered. It was extremely hard not to let any of my emotions seep through my voice. "But I want to go back."

The lie rolled off my tongue so easily. It was easy to pretend I wanted to leave him because that's what I should have wanted. It was easy to pretend I didn't want to stay in this strange world with this strange culture. But at the same time, there was something gnawing in the pit of my stomach. And it was because it was all just that.

Pretending.

"When can the next ship take me home?" I noticed a little despair entered my voice this time. Not being able to face him anymore, I turned and started to walk away, hoping maybe he would let me go and, at the same time, hoping he wouldn't let me.

When did this happen? When did all my feelings become polar opposites? When did my judgement become clouded? When did my life get so complicated? When?

"Please stay," he said pleadingly. I could feel him walking behind me, pursuing me. My stomach clenched in disappoint, while I felt myself breathe out in relief. "Pick any room in the castle," he said continuing, "and the animals will be comfortable in our royal stable."

I slowly turned around. How could I let him do this! I was so set on leaving for my friends, but now I was ready to stay for him.

"I like the sound of that," Azul said. I noticed this was the first time any of my friends had piped up in our encounter with the Prince.

I warily looked upon my other two friends who had their eyes set intent upon me. Tika's eyes were pleading. I know she really wanted to leave, but I just couldn't. Not yet, anyways. It would feel too much like giving up. Sagi's look told me he wasn't completely thrilled with the idea with staying awhile longer, but understanding my mind was made up, he wouldn't try to convince me otherwise.

If I was going to stay, I was going to have to compromise.

"Thank you, but I'll stay with my family," I said matter-of-factly. Antonio's face brightened up a bit. I got warm feelings from it too.

I looked over to my friends who all gave me grateful looks. The warm feelings grew at the sight. Maybe this could work out. Tika was the only one who looked slightly disappointed, and she even looked thrilled I was choosing to stay with them.

Antonio nodded, a grin threatening to break out across his face. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

A small smile perked at the corners of my mouth as he grabbed my hand to lead me to our quarters. Right at that moment, however, we heard someone from behind us.

"Your highness! The King requests your audience," the breathless messenger said.

Antonio responded, "Tell him I'll be in as soon as I show Ro the stables."

The messenger quickly shook his head. "He demands to see you immediately with no delay."

Antonio turned to me with an apologetic and almost regretful smile. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to leave you to find it yourself. Father's not very patient when it comes to these things." I wasn't sure if he was referring to the "no delay" or the marriage.

"It's fine," I said wearing a fake smile and waving it off. "You have business to attend to." He flinched, and I almost felt bad about my word choice.

Almost.

"Right then," he said slowly.

"Your highness!" The messenger seemed to be getting impatient. Not that I could blame him. The King probably would become angry with him too if Antonio was late.

"Hold on!" Antonio called back. Swiftly he turned me to face the west. I gasped in shock of his hand resting on my lower back. I had to force myself to concentrate on what he was saying. "If you walk along this side of the garden, there's a pathway just a way down." He looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head in comprehension. I was almost positive I wasn't breathing for his hand still rested there. "Follow the path until you get to the second building. That's the stable. There should be a stable boy around there somewhere."

I smiled gratefully at him. It was hard to keep it from wavering when he removed his hand. Was it just me, or did I feel hesitation?

The messenger looked quite annoyed when Antonio reached him. He practically dragged Antonio away. Antonio turned around and gave me a wink. My heart fluttered as I gave him a fleeting smile and wave.

Then I turned to my friends who seemed calm, at least. I was happy they were content for the moment.

We easily found our way to the "stables" Antonio was talking about. I'm not sure what I was exactly expecting. He made it sound like we would be right at home, but it was nothing like the island. It was a building, and I knew immediately we were going to have to make new sleeping arrangements. Luckily, there seemed to be some friendly faces.

We studied animals as we came closer. There were two short, pink animals out in open area of the stable. They slightly reminded me of Bor back at the island, and my friends agreed.

Bor tended to be very solitary and aggressive. Still, I managed to have a conversation with him my first year at the island and we keep in touch. My heart lurched at not seeing him, and any of my other friends from the island, ever again. I think the others thought of it too, and we grew slightly more somber.

The other animal we noticed was a horse I recognized from pulling Antonio's carriage. Azul noticed him too and immediately became more comfortable. Apparently they must have talked.

One of the pink ones waddled over to the fence we were coming up to and started rubbing against it.

"Can't-Get-It!" he struggled.

As we came up to the fence I started to giggle a little realizing he had a really bad itch. Leaning down, I scratched the part of his back he wasn't quite able to reach.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Ah," I heard him say, which made my smile grow, "yeah, perfect!" His foot began to twitch in appreciation. Then he looked up at me. "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded down at him. "Glad to help!"

He stiffened, and then ran away he stiffly asked, "Did-she-just-answer me?" I felt my grin broaden even more. I didn't know why it me made me feel happy when animals found out I could communicate with them.

"How did she do that?" the horse asked in wonder.

"Better watch what you say," said a new voice from behind them. I noticed it was the other pink one.

They were all looking curiously at me as I laughed and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Ro!" I was grateful to introduce myself to someone who was part of this strange civilization for the first time without getting all flustered. That feeling got annoying.

I felt my friends come up behind me, curious to meet our new acquaintances. The one whom I scratched the back of spoke up first.

"I'm Lorenzo," he stated. Then he added, "Pig in charge." So that's what they were called. Pigs.

The other pig looked up with a smile on her face. "We like to humor him."

Lorenzo looked offended. I had to fight to hold in my laugh at this, but the other pig just laughed freely at his expression. I allowed a small smirk to pass over my face.

Then Sagi spoke up. "Can we trouble for a place to stay?" I looked around at the stable warily. I couldn't find a place that would fit our needs to stay.

"Plenty of room for you right here!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he jumped into the big pile of mud before us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Azul grimace, and I agreed. There was no way we were going to be staying here.

"We couldn't impose," Azul finally managed to say for all of us, not keeping the disgust out of his voice. "Please just show us to a sturdy tree." We all gratefully nodded our heads at Azul's words. Why didn't we think of that?

"A tree?" the other pig asked shocked. What was weird about wanting to staying in a tree instead of mud? I let it go, though, because she continued with, "The pig in charge can take you to the royal greenhouse!"

That sounded much better. "You wouldn't mind?" I asked Lorenzo.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "I don't get to do anything around here! This will finally put my title to good use!" he said happily as he went around and opened the gate so he could get out. The other pig smirked a bit at the mention of his title again.

"Shall we head on?" Lorenzo asked. "The greenhouse is on the other side of the grounds. We have a long walk ahead of us. Or at least it's longer than what I'm used to. Don't get out much myself," Lorenzo said, starting to ramble.

For the trip, Sagi and Azul decided to hop off of Tika to let me ride her, which I thought was very sweet. As we started to head off we heard the other pig's voice behind us call out, "Lorenzo, make sure you're back by supper!"

"Of course, dearest!" Lorenzo called back.

When we were out of earshot, I turned to him and asked, "Are you two married?" All my friends looked at him, for they were interested too.

It's not like we had never heard of marriage before, back on the island. When Tika's parents got married, it was the biggest event the island ever had, besides me arriving of course. But here, things were different. Back on the island, it was rare you would find your perfect match. It seemed like here, though, you were expected to.

I didn't think it was going to be possible to meet anyone who would make me happy like Tika's parents on the island. That is, I thought that until I met Antonio. Could that be possible? Could that be the reason why my insides jumble whenever I'm around him? I wondered if Tika's parents felt that way around each when they first met.

"Maggie? Yeah," Lorenzo said, interrupting my thoughts. "Isn't she wonderful?" I smiled at this. "You know the first time I asked her out on a date, I accidentally asked her if she wanted to go shout with me, instead of go out with me."

I started giggling. "What did she say?"

"She screamed into my ear 'YES!'" Lorenzo said, losing it. We all started laughing.

Catching his breath, Lorenzo continued, "She still makes fun of my for it," he continued. "Like on our wedding day, she screamed 'I DO!' at the top of her lungs." We began laughing again. "And that's not even the best part!" he said in between breaths. "Our priest, my good old friend Milo down at Lord Richard's stable, was so scared, he jumped backwards and fell into the pool behind us." Laughter erupted from all of us. I felt tears forming at the edges of my eyes.

I can't remember laughing this much in years. I glanced at my friends who were struggling to calm down. They all looked genuinely happy, which made me feel good. I was glad they were able to make friends in this new place.

I knew we reach the greenhouse before Lorenzo even told us. The glass building was beautiful and I could see all the green plants growing inside. It almost looked like the island, except of course, it was in a building. But the building was made of that see-through glass, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as an actually building. I felt breath catch as I looked up to it.

"Welcome to the greenhouse," Lorenzo said proudly.

I said what everyone had on their minds. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what'dya think? :)_**

**_I mentioned an animal named Bor in here. He's a Wild Boar from the island that they're friends with. I mean, it can't just be them four on the island, right? (I'll go more into detail about all their different friends on the island in the prequel) :)_**

**_And how about Lorenzo and Maggie's wedding? That was actually inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. I've watched it so many times, and I still die laughing! :) If you want to see it type "Bride falls in pool" into YouTube search engine. It's not exactly what Lorenzo and Maggie had happen, but it's still hilarious :)_**

**_And speaking of hilarious, have you ever gone through what Ro and her friends did this chapter: laughing until you're crying? I have actually pretty recently! Tell me your stories I'll tell you mine? (It's hilarious, I'm telling ya) ;)_**

**_And now we've reached the end! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	11. Settling In

**_A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! I actually do have a really good reason this time, though! I gave up the Internet for Lent (which is 40 days long). Therefore, I could not update. But I did write while I was away!_**

**_So here is your long due chapter!_**

**_Nothing much to really say about this chapter except enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you like it!" said Lorenzo pleased.<p>

I smiled and nodded vigorously. We started walking towards our new home, when I noticed Lorenzo wasn't following us.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to suffer the consequences if I were late to dinner. Maggie doesn't take to tardiness very well."

I laughed and said, "Well, thank you anyways! You and Maggie are welcome to visit anytime. We don't have many friends here, and we would love your company."

Lorenzo snorted happily and said, "I'll hold you to that!" Then he turned and started waddling away. I turned to my friends, who were looking at me expectantly. I nodded at them slightly, and they turned back around.

Slowly, my friends and I approached our new home. I threw open the iron gates that were meant as doors.

Taking in the scenery around us, we all started walking in different directions. My insides started stirring. Of course, it wasn't the island. It didn't have the rustling of all our friends hiding behind every corner, or the booming sound you could hear from the waterfall at all points of the island. There wasn't soft island dirt beneath our feet or the cool breeze that always whipped my hair from the ocean.

But it was close. I almost admitted to myself it was better than the island. Of course, I stopped myself before thinking such a thought. The island would always be my home. How could I turn my back on it for this-this... pretend island?

There was one reason sticking out immensely in my mind: this was the best of both worlds. I could sleep in a tree, feel almost at home, and make my friends happy. At the same time, I could search for my family and Antonio was merely a short walk away.

I shook my head, trying to contradict myself. Sure, I could sleep in a tree, but it wouldn't be our tree, my home back on the island. And if my home was back on the island, then I certainly couldn't ever feel truly at home here. My friends happiness would fade over time, anyone could predict that. This setting would only increase their homesickness after awhile, as well as mine. Plus, I wasn't even sure I had a family here. How could I force my family for my entire life (that I remember) search for a different family for me? Like they weren't good enough, or something.

I sighed. And then there was Antonio. Why did I even include him in the reasons? Was he truly that important to me? I felt my breath catch and stomach knot when I realized the answer.

"Now this is more like it!"

Azul snapped me out of my thoughts as he strutted forward. All I could manage was a slight nod from the recent realization.

"A place for a royal bird," Azul continued. This time I managed to roll my eyes and grin slightly.

I stopped walking and just took in my surroundings. The more I looked around, the happy I became, I realized. I felt a genuine smile come upon my face. All those problems could come in the future, but for now, we were happy. And that's what mattered.

Tika broke away from me. She walked in awe of the huge tree in front of us, bigger than our home tree. I knew immediately it would be our home. If Tika didn't pick it, Azul would. Because the prince would need the grandest tree, of course. I smirked to myself.

Looking to my right, I noticed some beautiful flowers blooming. I immediately recognized them as Island Roses. They bloomed all over the island and were my favorite flowers. Something fluttered inside of me to know they were growing them here. This place was beginning to feel more and more like a home away from home.

Upon further inspection though, I noticed one of the flowers seemed a bit withered. I frowned and took a step closer. I immediately could tell the flower was extremely dehydrated. "Poor thing," I murmured.

I spent a lot of time with these flowers on the island. The flowers bloomed the most around the monkeys' trees. I would care for them so much, the monkeys started calling me Rose. Laughing, I would always respond that it sounded like there were two of me, but they were very insistent on their nickname. I soon gave up trying to convince them otherwise. Besides, the name was sort of comforting in a way.

My heart lurched. I realized I missed being called Rose. I missed the monkeys' endless banters about nothing. I missed caring for the roses.

Snapping myself out of it, I realized I could still do the last thing I missed. Focusing on the task at hand, I estimated the damage. The flower would need a good amount of water, about a cup-full. In my days of caring for the roses, I learned they take water in quicker and better through the flower.

Looking to my side, I found there was a small pond of water. There were no animals or plants living in it. It seemed to just be there. For no reason. I shook my head. I didn't know if I would ever understand this culture. But I wasn't going to complain because it was actually quite useful in this situation.

I scooped up a cup-full of water and gently deposited it onto the flower. Immediately, the flower seemed to perk up. I smiled and nodded approvingly. It always was satisfying to improve something that I could control.

Then I sighed in defeat. A flower was easy, I realized. Just add water. My life, however wasn't so simple.

"Ro?"

I was startled by the sudden appearance of Sagi. I tried to fake happiness, but Sagi saw through it. I had no doubts he saw my sullen face earlier too. Great. All I needed was for him to tell Tika I was unhappy, and this whole thing would fall apart. But Sagi wouldn't do that, would he?

"It will work out," he said sincerely.

"How do you know?" I asked desperately, letting my walls down for a moment.

He paused for a moment, then continued softly. "We won't leave until you find your family," he promised. He offered me a small smile. "You deserve that much." And with that, he turned and hopped away.

Startled, I followed him. I hadn't told anyone, not truly, that I was here to find my family. I kept it to myself in fear that one of my friends would find out, namely Tika. I knew I was going to have to tell them sometime, but I had kind of hoped I could wait awhile. So how had Sagi known?

When I caught up to him, I stopped. He turned around and looked at me expectantly. A quick glance around showed me Tika was on the other side of the greenhouse, presumably talking about the giant tree with Azul.

Comforted we wouldn't be overheard, I turned back to Sagi in a low voice. "How did you know?" I asked. "I never told anyone that."

Sagi sighed. "The only reason you would keep your family of friends by your side is to find your real family."

I quickly looked down upon the stone floor, my face flushing. I wished I could disappear. I hadn't thought of it that way. How could I do that to my friends? I felt tears build up behind my eyes.

"Ro?" Sagi said softly. "Ro, I didn't mean to upset or accuse you of anything. I do not think what you are doing is unreasonable or incomprehensible. In fact, I support you, and I'm willing to help you in anyway."

I took in a quivering breath. "You don't think I'm replacing you?" I asked meekly.

Sagi was taken aback. "Replace us?" he asked incredulously. "We raised you, took care of you for ten years. And in those ten years, I've gotten to know you considerably well. Well enough to know your heart is true, and you would never replace us. You simply want to know of the people who can claim you, the people who haunt your dreams at night. And your deserve to, Ro. You might never get a second chance, so take this one."

My eyes were shining with tears as I gave Sagi a brilliant smile. I then gave him the biggest hug I could manage. When I heard Tika's laugh from across the room, though, I choked up again. To know Sagi was on my side was a great plus, and I was extremely grateful for it. But Tika was a whole other thing.

Sagi, seemingly following my train of thought, said quietly, "We don't have to tell them, yet. But you will have to sometime. For now, I'll keep my mouth shut, though."

I smiled gratefully at him and watched him walk away towards the others. A bigger smile crept over my face seeing all three of them there together and happy. Slowly, I made my way over to them.

"What do you think of this tree?" Tika asked excitedly.

"I think it's wonderful," I responded sincerely.

I was happy to see her so happy about something. Since we've been here, she's been slightly depressed the entire time.

For the rest of the night, we talked and laughed. I think we all fully enjoyed ourselves, and I was grateful for it. It took our minds off things and distracted us. Before we knew it, it was dark.

Tired from a long day, we all went to our separate places on the tree and curled. Then it was silent.

I laid there, wide awake, for several minutes. It wasn't long before I heard Azul's snoring. Figures he'd be the first one asleep. He was perfectly at home here, more so than I was. After a few more minutes, I heard the hushed breathing of Sagi. That left me and Tika.

I knew the reason we both couldn't get to sleep. The sounds here, they were different. At home, you could hear the night life. There was always the constant sound of water rushing. On the ship, there was the sound of the night shift and the water rushing around us.

Here, there was nothing. It was completely quiet, and it was making both of us uncomfortable.

I forced my eyes shut and tried to make myself go to sleep. Slowly, I could feel myself drifting. I tried to imagine the sounds, the way the gentle breeze would carry me through my dreams, and eventually, I thought that I could really feel it. Then I was gone.

I sat up quickly and chocked back a sob. My entire body was shaking, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I commanded myself to relax and take deep breaths. It was only a dream. Slowly, I managed to calm down.

When I felt calm again, my body seemed completely wiped out from the emotional break down. Quietly, I looked around. It was still dark, so I froze for a minute. I could hear Azul's snoring, Sagi's breathing, and... I sighed in relief. Tika's mumbling was there too. I didn't wake anyone up.

I wiped my face with my forearm and laid back down. Taking slow, deep breaths, I allowed myself to remember the nightmare.

It was like the one I had so many times. A voice singing that beautiful melody that has haunted me my whole life. Except, this time, it was different. I could see her, the lady who was singing. Her back was turned to me, her long blond hair floating free down her back. I begged her to turn around, but my efforts were fruitless. She couldn't hear me.

As she sang the song, she swayed back and forth. I tried to observe my surroundings, but they were faint. I could tell I was in a small wooden room, though. One much like what I stayed in on Antonio's ship.

When it came to the part in the song where it always fades away, I snapped my attention back to the lady. She was fading, along with the rest of the scene. I cried out in despair for her to stay, or at least to turn around.

Right as the scene completely disappeared, I heard the lady's voice speak to me in a soft whisper.

"You are everything to me, darling. I will always need you."

"And I will always need you." The response formed at the back of my throat. I had told her that before, but when?

Thinking about it now, I had no doubts about who this woman was. She had to be my mother, which made me even more upset. Her words kept ringing in my head. How did she cope without me? Did she move on with her life? And if she did, does that mean I wasn't everything to her?

And what triggered the new addition to the dream?

Was it the fact I was trying to find my family, or did it have to do with being in civilization? Whatever caused it to happen wasn't normal because I had been having this dream for ten years and nothing had ever changed until now.

I didn't want to go through the nightmare again, as I suspected I might if I fell back asleep. The next time I might not be so lucky to find everyone still asleep. Instead, I tried to keep my mind active to keep from slipping. I went over scenes of me reuniting with my family in my head. Every time I recreated the scene, I made it more dramatic and unrealistic. But I found I enjoyed them the most. I wondered how the actually reunion might be, if, of course, it ever happened.

Eventually, however, not even most enthusiastic pep talk could keep me from becoming drowsy. Right before I fell back to sleep, I saw the sun about to rise. I closed my eyes and thought, "This is it. My new beginning."

And then the blackness overcame me as I slipped off once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So how was it? :)_**

**_Please please please review! And see ya next update (which will be hopefully soon!)_**


	12. Repercussions and Realizations

_A/N: I really honestly don't have an excuse for the hiatus. Sorry guys. I don't blame you if you hate me, ha. But please at least enjoy this chapter. There's more where that came from._

* * *

><p>Slivers of sunlight peeked into my eyes. I put my hands on top of my face to attempt darkness, but to no avail. The morning sun kept reminding me to wake up. I reluctantly obeyed and sat up groggily.<p>

Stretching my arms, I ended up cracking my back and yawning. Feeling the unfamiliar roughness of the bark beneath. I opened my eyes drowsily and took in my unfamiliar surroundings.

Then becoming much more alert, memories began returning to my mind. I was in the Greenhouse at Antonio's palace. To say the thought of Antonio being a mere five minute walk away from me didn't have its affect on me would have been lying, but I seemed to be handling the information better today. Instead of my insides flopping around, I merely gained a small smile at the thought of him.

Pushing myself towards the edge of the tree, I jumped down and landed on the cool floor. Noticing it hadn't yet become warm in the Greenhouse (and my toes were now frozen), I shivered. Quickly, I moved to stand in the sun, which heated me up almost instantaneously.

Hearing a soft thud behind me, I turned to find Sagi smiling at me.

"Good morning," he said brightly. "How did you sleep?"

I was about to respond, when I recalled the addition to my dream. Remembering the woman singing, I was sure it was my mother, but it only broke my heart more to know my mother had to live ten years without me. I quietly thought to myself that those ten years would hopefully end soon.

Noticing my silence, however, Sagi looked at me concerned. "Ro, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I sighed. I wasn't ready to talk about my newfound dream. I knew, even though Sagi tried to convince me last night all he wanted was my happiness, that he would be upset to know I cared more about hurting a mother I didn't know, than my friends who raised me for the past ten years. It even broke my heart a little.

"I'm fine," I finally said, forcing a chipper smile to my face. "Guess I'm just not used to this place yet."

Sagi nodded in understanding. He looked as if he were about to say something, but something caught his eye behind me. He looked at me meaningfully, and then glanced back behind me. Feeling as if he were motioning for me to observe something, I turned slightly.

I let out a sad breath at the sight. Tika was looking sadly out into the distance. I felt as if it wasn't a coincidence she was looking in the opposite direction of the palace. Glancing back at Sagi, he urged me forward. I took a deep breath, put on my best grin, and walked forward.

As I came up to her, I leaned over slightly to get a better view of her face.

"Good morning, Tika," I said pleasantly. At the mere presence of me, Tika stood. She was avoiding eye contact, so I pushed forward. "Did you sleep well?"

Finally Tika looked at me with her wide eyes, and I felt myself retract back from the sorrow they held. "I can't wait to go home," she muttered. And with that, she slumped away.

Still reeling from her words, I took a step back and looked after her. I was about to break down right then and there, but I once again heard Sagi come up behind me. I stood there silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Not that simple, is it?" his voice said finally.

I shook my head and looked back at him. "Now that I'm here," I said softly, attempting to change the subject, "I know there must be people I belong to somewhere." A hint of desperation entered my voice. If anyone would understand what I was trying to get across, Sagi would. His eyes met mine intently, waiting for my next words.

I turned away as I spoke, not fully wanting to see his reaction. "But how do I find them?" I said somberly.

Sagi didn't reply, and instead of facing him again, I decided to take the company of Tika. She needed comforted more than I did at the moment. I had forgotten: family-or at least the family who raised me-first.

Of course, this roused arguments up in my head as my feet padded over towards Tika. If I arrived at the island already a young girl, didn't my original family technically raise me some? If that was so, my two families were even then on my priorities. But what was I saying? I couldn't even remember my original family.

Though she was trying hard to be discreet, I noticed Tika watching me out of the corner of her eye when I approached her. I pretended not to notice.

I gently placed my hand on the back of her head and tried to coax her into talking to me.

"I know we're a long way from home, Tika," I said quietly. She turned her head from me, which, I'll admit, stung a little, but I persisted to talk to her. I wanted her to see the bright side of things. My side of things.

"But at least we're all together," I said finally. The hope in my voice was evident. I prayed she would turn towards me once more. My heart soared when she did.

Her eyes betrayed her emotions, as always. I prided myself on the ability to read them. In unspoken words, she told me she was still upset with me, but she also forgave me.

I smiled and opened my mouth to say how grateful I was to her, but then the doors to the greenhouse bursted open.

"Ro!" My stomach turned. My mental self was conflicted with the situation brought upon me. Though I was elated beyond words Antonio had come to find me, internally I was groaning. I probably just lost all of my progress with Tika.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Antonio continued, out of breath. My skin grew warm at the thought of him searching for me the whole morning, and I almost felt ashamed for not informing him of where my friends and I had sent up camp. At the same time, I was still angry with him for interrupting Tika and me. The door was made of that special glass he had boasted about. Couldn't he see Tika and I were discussing something important?

Despite it all, however, I found my feet gravitating towards him, if only to slap him silly. Tika mumbled something behind me, and I instantly began to doubt any feelings I had towards Antonio. Family first.

I internally groaned. Not that argument again.

When I became present in front of Antonio, I waited for his next move, restraining myself. From what exactly, I didn't know. Anger? Frustration? That fluttery feeling that I refused to name?

Suddenly, he reached out a hand and said earnestly, "I'd like my parents to get to know you better." He seemed so excited about whatever he had planned, like it was going to fix everything, that I couldn't help but smile politely. Inside I was still seething.

"Please," he said, putting every ounce of sincerity and desperation into his voice, "join us for tea." He finished with a motion out to the little building in the middle of the yard.

My anger was quickly replaced with confusion. "Tea?" I asked bewildered. I hadn't heard of such a thing, and I let Antonio know so. He was quick to respond, and, I noted, he didn't even let the amusement I was sure was in him somewhere show in his voice. He cared about my feelings. Or at least about how incompetent I felt.

"It's a gathering of sorts," Antonio explained. "It usually occurs about midday. Those invited dress presentable and-"

"I think that counts me out," I noted, gesturing down to my homemade island dress. I saw the queen and Luciana's dresses yesterday. Mine was nowhere near that standard.

I wasn't completely sure if I was glad or not to get out of tea. In the long run, I was sure it was saving me from some sort of embarrassment.

But Antonio wouldn't let me out that easily. "Nonsense," he said, this time with a smile. "I've already arranged a dress for you."

I struggled to come up with another excuse to decline his offer. But honestly, he was standing right in front of me, with his intense eyes staring into mine, holding out his hand for me. Slowly, I took his hand, and something to the extent of happiness appeared on his face.

"Ro?" Tika asked from behind me. My cheeks flushed ashamedly as I turned to face her.

"Will you be back to play later?"

The mixture of hurt and concern filled me with grief for my friend, yet Antonio's hand still held firm. I nodded at her, hoping my eyes told her I was sorry to leave her alone in this place. She seemed to understand, or at least she handled it well.

Antonio gently led me out of the greenhouse doors. He started to excitedly talk to me about this "tea", but my mind was still back on Tika. Eventually, however, we fell into a rhythm. We began discussing the differences between all the islands Antonio's been to, and the one I grew up on.

After discussing it for what seemed like hours, we stopped in front of the door. Antonio relented.

"Alright," he said finally. At the moment he had been defending an island just north of Appollonia. "I'll admit, your island was definitely at least one of the best islands I've ever been to."

"And why is that," I stated smugly, elated I had won the debate.

"Well that would have to be because I found an amazing girl there," he said softly.

Both of us seemed stunned he had just said that out loud. Heat climbed to both of our faces as we awkwardly tried to brush it off and ignore it.

"Uhm," Antonio cleared his throat softly. "This is the spare room I had prepared for you," he said quickly, desperately trying to run away from his last statement. Nervously, he ran his hand through his dark hair and rested it on the back of his neck.

After a moment, I realized I was staring and quickly diverted my eyes down to my wringing hands. I could feel my face flush and the intense gaze of the man in front of me.

"Luciana agreed to lend you a dress for the day."

And with that word-that name-I became tense. Whatever moment we had just had (if you could consider that a moment), it didn't matter. To me, it could have ceased to exist. Antonio had Luciana. He didn't need me.

"Well," I said quietly after a moment's pause, still avoiding his eyes, "Tell her thank you." And then I quickly and silently opened the door and slipped inside the room.

I heard Antonio start to say something as I closed the door, but when it clicked shut, he silenced. I stood there for a moment, leaning up against the door. Antonio sighed sadly on the other side. He began walking away. I could feel each of his steps vibrating from out in the hall right through me.

Lazily, I pushed myself away from the door and began looking around the room for the dress. It was to my left, hanging on a simple, black knob in the wall. I noiselessly walked over to it.

It was pink. That was my first observation. It also was very big. I couldn't remember a time when I were to wear a piece of clothing that would almost swallow me. I wouldn't be able to run. I would be terribly restricted in it. There would be no jumping or climbing. All of my favorite things. Gone.

Suddenly, I didn't want to do this. This wasn't me. This would never be me. I was just fooling myself and putting on a show for everyone else.

Angry at myself, I began storming for the door. How did I ever think I would pull this off?

"Um, Ro?"

The words startled me as I reached for the doorknob. Why was Antonio-?

"I-I'll be back in fifteen minutes to escort you to tea. Is that okay?"

Maybe it was the way he said the words. Maybe it was the look I saw in his eyes earlier. Maybe it was just pure blind hope. But right then and there, it hit me why I was doing this.

Antonio hated it as much as me. And he needed a friend.

We were practically one in the same, Antonio and me. Except he was raised to be the opposite of who he was. I wondered if that's why he left me stay. He was jealous of me: the girl who is him, yet free. And I knew that if the roles were changed, if he were the free one, I would want a friend. Sighing, I nodded in consensus.

"Ro?" Antonio asked from the other side of the door. My face flushed when I realized he couldn't see my nod; I had left him without an answer for quite some time.

"Y-yes!" I said, rather too enthusiastically. Then, trying to tone it down, I said, "That would be fine, Antonio."

Realizing that was one of the first times I had called him by his name fondly, I smiled. I liked the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Okay," I heard him say quietly. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. But what was I saying? That was just a mixture of my hope and imagination: a dangerous pair.

Biting my lip in uncertainty, I turned back towards the dress. Taking a deep breath and straightening my shoulders, I made my journey back towards the dress. Silently, I unwrapped my handmade island wrap until I was uncomfortably bare. Quickly, I took down the dress Luciana allowed me to wear.

I was marveled at how soft it was.

The back needed to be untied. I fumbled with it a bit, but eventually got it undone. After that I had no clue how to dress myself in this.

Sighing heavily, I put one leg in. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said. I have chapters just kind of sitting here, so I think I'll try to update every week or two from now on. Hopefully I can get this thing done sometime...<em>


End file.
